


Am I A Witch?

by Emiasly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pop Music RPF, That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiasly/pseuds/Emiasly
Summary: Ever wonder what the Harry Potter series would have been like had Poppy gone there? Well now you are! Follow how the story changes with a eccentric Poppy added to the mix!





	Am I A Witch?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue!  
> I really am bad at summaries so I’ll go back to fix it when I have a general plot set in stone. This started off as a funny idea basically between me and a few random poppy church members when we were talking in the atrium, but hey why not make it a story? I’ll post chapters after I have it written down in my journal (which is blue).

Hi, I’m Poppy.... I am Poppy.

I was told so by them when they delivered my letter. Them is not they though, them is them. They offered me salvation by inviting me to this place called Hogwarts’ school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Apparently both my parents were magical, but had to put me in hiding with “muggles”. Their words confuse me, why are people confusing? Journals aren’t confusing, nor plants, but people are. I’m currently on the train to this Hogwarts location at the moment with my cat keeping me company. Who knows what adventures wait there?


End file.
